


The Werewolf Across the Hall

by Rainboq



Series: An Arcadian Werewolf [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kate is so thirsty, Pining, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Kate has a problem. Well, two problems. Possibly three.A side story concurrent with the events of Chapter 12 ofChloe and the Beast.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: An Arcadian Werewolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	The Werewolf Across the Hall

There were a lot of words to describe Kate Marsh. Sweet, kind hearted, graceful. Okay was not one of them. She’d  _ been _ okay, swimming along in her own world grappling with the usual problems of a good Christian teenage girl. Keeping up with homework, navigating friends and bullies. The tea times with Max had been a welcome relief from all the nonsense, except for the sinful thoughts that kept popping up in her head. She was a nice, normal Christian girl, she wasn’t supposed to be getting excited around girls like this. She could practically hear her mother’s screaming and berating her for the immoral thoughts. She wasn’t going to act on them was the line she kept repeating to herself. Her toes curled in delight as she sat with Max at tea. She was a good girl. She wasn’t a homosexual, but she wanted to be a friend to those who were. Another lie she told herself as she dredged the internet for religious arguments as to why it would be okay for her to think this way, why it wasn’t a sin.

It definitely wasn’t because she had a massive crush on Max Caulfield, what in God’s name would give anyone such a ludicrous idea?

And she totally hadn’t been completely jealous at that blue haired punk who had shown up for tea before whisking her away. She also hadn’t been thinking incredibly impure thoughts because of the scandalous way she dressed, showing off her bra. She hadn’t been thinking about pinning that punk to a wall for taking away her shot with Max, just waltzing in with all their shared history and their shared looks of longing. Her too big tank tops and her unapologetically  _ gay _ appearance. And she absolutely, totally, completely was not thinking impure thoughts about being with  _ both _ of them at once. Nope, no ma’am. She was definitely not thinking about that freckled face twisting with joy as both of them worked her. She was absolutely not thinking about Chloe’s blue hair between her thighs.

She’s a good girl, not a sinner.

And because she’s a good girl, she’d scolded Chloe for her advances on Max, because Max deserves someone amazing and she needed to be sure that was Chloe. She wasn’t jealous. Nope. She wasn’t crushed and heartbroken that her crush had been stolen away from her and she totally hadn’t cried into her pillow for an hour. No, she just had… allergies or something. Yeah. That was it. Because as long as she keeps lying to herself, it means that none of her thoughts are real. Her soul can’t be stained and she can find a nice man (ew) to get married to, have kids with and be a good Christian mother. Anything less and she’d just be a massive disappointment to her mother and maybe even kicked out of her church.

And she totally wasn’t having fantasies about what Chloe bringing some of Max’s clothes to her place ‘just in case’ might mean, or fantasies about whatever that thump sound had been in Max’s room. She  _ definitely _ wasn’t imagining Chloe speaking about her like she’d spoken about Max. That fierce passion and love turned at her, those piercing blue eyes boring down into her very soul while her face was buried between her legs. And she absolutely was not thinking about watching that tough punk façade crumble under the assault of her own lips on that lithe, athletic form; reducing her down to a moaning, shuddering wreck.

Kate Marsh was not okay. She can’t keep lying to herself like this. She knows it’s not healthy but just a little more time to get braver before she has to face the truth of it.  _ If _ she ever has to.

Living alone in a cave seems like a better idea. Preferably a cave with Max, Chloe and a lack of clothing.

She shook her head to try and clear the thought. It doesn’t work.

Neither does praying.

This was definitely a problem. Her mind just kept swimming in thoughts of Max and Chloe. Max she could understand, that cute freckled face had been a fixture in her life since the start of the semester. Weekly teas and quiet, intimate friendship. Max was so nice, it’s hard to fault herself for the intensity of her want for her. Anyone with eyes to see and ears to hear would be in love with the girl, and it seemed like a big chunk of campus had their sights set on her. Warren definitely, Victoria in her own weird, aggressive way, Dana was definitely very friendly towards her. And then Chloe had swooped in and spirited her away to Portland out of nowhere, then they were a couple.

She should hate Chloe for stealing away her chance to tell Max how she feels and finally get those words out in the open. To just rip out the secret she’d kept under lock and key for so long out into the daylight and be herself for once. But no, she can’t hate Chloe. Chloe’s just so  _ hot. _ She’d initially been hesitant about Max bringing her friend over, especially given the rumours about blue hair and tattoos. But when she’d met her, Kate had gone into a full-blown gay panic, barely even able to say hi. The routine of tea time had allowed her to salvage some dignity, and for all of her brutish appearance, she’d been nice and had a facsimile of manners. Somehow, she doubted those manners manifested for Max and the effort had blown her away.

And anyone who Alice liked couldn’t be a bad person. It wasn’t Chloe’s fault that her mind was full of sinful thoughts of what she’d like those chapped lips to do to her, what she’d like to do to that punk herself. What she’d like both of them to do to her. She can just imagine the devious look between them before they turn her attentions on her and-

There’s a knock on the door. It’s heavy and uneven.

It’s after curfew, who on earth could be at her door?

She takes a deep breath to try and steady herself, clear away the impure thoughts so her cheeks aren’t all flushed when she answers the door.

They go pale anyways as she opens the door and Max staggers in, her phone clattering to the ground. Her teeth gritted in pain and her breath short, ragged pants. Kate quickly closed the door and scooped up Max’s phone. Dropping her phone is so unlike Max.

She turned to look at her, to ask what’s wrong when she sees Max’s hands. No, not hands.  _ Claws. _ “M-Max?”

“C-C-Chloe… C-call Chloe. Ne-need help. T-turning.”

“I don’t know the passcode!”

“1312… Ca-can’t hold…”

She rushes to find Chloe in Max’s contacts. “W-what’s happening?! I don’t understand Max!”

“W-werewolf.”

Her veins turn to ice. She hadn’t just said werewolf, had she? Werewolves are just fictional, and she’d never been allowed to watch those movies anyways. This had to be some sort of horrid prank, it just had to be. Her eyes fixed on Max as her skin rippled and changed back and forth, the change slowly spreading. “W-what?”

“CHLOE!”

She managed to fumble her way to calling Chloe and pressed the receiver up to her ear.

“Hey Max, I-”

“Chloe get here quick! She says she can barely hold it anymore.”

“I’m coming Kate! Try and get her to the parking lot without being seen.”

Kate killed the call, there being nothing more to say. Chloe hadn’t even questioned how she knew, she just cared about helping Max. Guilt flooded her mind about her earlier thoughts. They care so much for each other, what right does she have to get involved? She looked at Max, who was writhing on the ground, her skin  _ bubbling. _ She’d never snuck out before, but there’s always a first time for everything. “Come on Max, we have to go.”

Max started staggering to her feet and Kate helped lift her as much as she could, her hands under her armpits. She tried to ignore the weird feelings of the crazy changes to Max’s body, they just had to get her out of the dorm.

She poked her head outside, nobody was moving around, the doors were closed. She staggered out into the hall, Max leaning heavily on her. She closed her door as quietly as possible, before doing the same for Max’s door. Okay, step one done. Step two: get to and down the stairs.

Max for her part was doing her best to keep quiet, but the pain in her breathing was obvious. This had to hurt like crazy.  _ Get to the stairs, just gotta get to the stairs. _

Thankfully, they made it without anyone noticing and Kate closed the door as quietly as possible behind them. Max leaned on the railing for support and they started down the stairs.

When they got out into the cool night air, it came with a flood of relief. “Okay, gotta get to the parking lot, let’s just-“

Max cut her off, shaking her head. “G-go through the woods. Guards.”

Right, Blackwell had stepped up security a bit since Max had gone missing for two nights in a row.

And so, they crashed through the underbrush just off campus, Max leading the way as best she could while fighting the change. Intellectually, Kate knew she should be afraid, terrified even. Instead she was just numb. Was this what people meant by shock? Probably.

Getting to the parking lot didn’t take long, the pair hiding behind a van in the lot to avoid easy detection.  _ Come on Chloe, go faster, Max needs you! _

The screech of tires told her that Chloe had arrived, and the pair came out of hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little side story, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Huge thanks to Kay, [Eschi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherlat/pseuds/escherlat), [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekip) and Olga for betaing.


End file.
